


Diving deep

by Your_office_dad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a fish, GOTCHA BITCH, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Y'all cant get rid of me, educate through yaoi, educmacating the audience about pollution because yall are nasty, erwins eyebrows will one day fly off his face and start a colony, i could totally name this balls deep, im so smart, levi lives his dream of cleaning..a whole ass ocean, save the turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_office_dad/pseuds/Your_office_dad
Summary: (will rewrite summary later)Levi joins the navy corps and lies out his dream.. as the ocean's janitorwhat happens when levi gets caught in our trash? the answer is that a hunk of a fishman is going to find him(if you cant handle someone shitting on Erwins eyebrows then i suggest you run away)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a picture i drew while i think about an actual story plot, give me recognition pls 🤩
> 
> If someone can tell me how to post actual pics instead of linking instas it would be greatly appreciated


	2. Chp:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you thought I was going to disappear just like that?  
> You would be totally right, uploads are going to take some time since school drains me more than shopping at amazon  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter ;)
> 
> Sources: 
> 
> https://www.nationalgeographic.org/encyclopedia/great-pacific-garbage-patch/#:~:text=12th%20Grade-,The%20Great%20Pacific%20Garbage%20Patch%20is%20a%20collection%20of%20marine,of%20North%20America%20to%20Japan.

The sun glistened brilliantly as the smell of salt and the reminisce of fish wafted alongside the cold breeze. Silver eyes narrowed as they scanned the seemingly endless waters, gentle waves slowly sloshing around the large boat.

Lieutenant Levi and Hange alongside Captain Erwin were in charge of a coastal operation. An operation.. Of cleaning.   
Recently there has been an uproar of anger and frustration towards the pollution issue at the North Pacific ocean. Trillions of garbage pieces just floating in the waters, making fishing a hard task and killing off any other marine-like animal. Their corpses being washed up on shore only for plastics and other impurities to be found in them once observed.   
Hanji mainly led the dissection sect, capturing and tracing what exactly caused the aquatic life’s demise.   
Whether it be plastic tearing the animals insides or them drowning in oil after another leakage which has been covered up by mainstream companies, it's apparent something had to be done.   
And boy was Levi elated on the notion of cleaning. _It was simple yeah? See any floating trash and chuck it in the boat right?_   
The other crew members had an earful that day as Levi diligently explained how they were going to dive their asses into freezing waters and make a grab for the trash.

Sure it wasn't the best course of action, but it was a start. Erwin usually reassured the crewmates that an elaborate and foolproof plan would be put into work soon.    
As of the moment Levi and his team were on garbage duty as Hange’s went “bird watching” as Levi liked to call it. Erwin’s smaller team were tasked with mapping out high trash to water areas, and dealing with certain plots of ocean who’s currents brought in more trash to shore. 

  
Some of these currents are known as vortex’s that swirl around endlessly, breaking up the trash further thus posing a bigger threat for smaller marine aquatics and making cleaning up harder. 

The problem has become much more intimidating by the day, it's gotten so bad that certain parts of the water smelled terrible. It reeked of something that could be described as a rotting corpse rolled around in shit then left in the sun to be baked for a few days.   
Levi wrinkled his nose at the memory, remembering how many showers he took until he felt clean again.

_ Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~  _ A loud and obnoxious sound snapped him out of his thoughts, he instinctively moved to the side as Hange went to go and make a grab for him, instead meeting a pole face first. He raised a brow in favor of chuckling at his friend’s hilarious demise.   
_ Oww- cmon shortstack, atleast give me some sort of human affection~ _

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s shenanigans and offered a hand in help, they took it and grinned at him.

_ I have a favor to ask since our stop isn't toooooo far from here _ , something glistened in their eyes, mania? Malice?

Whatever it was Levi was slightly unsettled by it, bracing to go and commit to one of Hange’s strange chores.

  
_ If it's bringing you more dead fish, then you’re on your own, I am not about to haul a net full of them again. _

He was answered with hands thrown up in the air followed by a long drawn out “come onnnn”.

_ No, if you need more dead fish then go complain to captain caterpillar eyebrows, maybe you could use his brows as fish bait. Who knows maybe they’re parasites and already have started a colony on his forehead, then once the next spring arrives they’ll fall off him and crawl to our faces when we sleep, spreading their kind for the rest of the world to bask their horror in.  _

Hange only cackled in response to Levi’s rant and theories to the blonde’s oversized eyebrows.    
Levi shook his head,  _ who knows if he even washes them? _   
  


An amused voice spoke behind the duo

  
_ I can assure you, I wash them diligently _

_  
_ A muttered speak of the devil was heard out of Levi as Hange burst into another fit of laughter.

Erwin cracked a smile and slapped both of their backs gently,  _ having fun are we? _

Levi snorted  _ Yeah until you had to curse us with the presence of those hairballs on your face _

  
Another laugh came out of him and Hange, Levi couldn't help but laugh with them. It was simply too contagious. After what seemed a few minutes of giggling, Erwin coughed and spoke in a more serious tone.

  
_ We’re close to our stop, round up your team, that goes for you too Hange. There is a shallow end of the ocean, for now we’ll be deploying swimmers in ADS gear and taking information to send back to the main quarters. Submarines will be deployed and nets. After you gather everyone, let's all head to the communication room where everything will be explained in further detail. _

They both nodded with Hange’s sarcastic “aye aye captain” which earned a chuckle out of both of them. 

As they all parted away, Levi couldn't help but feel a dread in the air, though he brushed it aside, hoping it was nothing more than excitement.   
Oh how he would regret that.


End file.
